paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rigatoni (CP)
Rigatoni is a first generation street dog that is owned by TheThunderfan212. This article is currently a work in process, so please do not edit it without her permission. Rigantoni is one of the Gammas in the Canine Pack. Biograhpy: As soon as Rigatoni was born, his older brother Ravioli was already watching over him. His father let him get close to the newborn pup, who couldn’t open his eyes or hear yet. Even though he couldn’t see or hear his brother, he could feel him sniffing him. Ravioli cuddled next to him and fell asleep. Their play consisted of mainly cuddling, since Rigatoni was so young. As Rigatoni got older, to the point where he could hear and see, Ravioli started teaching him how to walk and talk. It took a while, but eventually he was successfully walking on all fours, and speaking gibberish sentences with some words in between. He would try to wander off by humans, since he was so curious about the world, but his mother and father always avoided them, since they didn’t want to get caught by Animal Control. He was always picked up by either his mother or father, so he’d remain safe from any danger. A year later, his mother gave birth to Tortellini, their younger sister. She was a lot harder to handle as a baby, and Ravioli protected Rigatoni from her. He didn’t want Rigatoni to be used as a “toy”! He wasn’t doing much at the age of one, due to his young age, so he’d sleep most of the time. Ravioli brought him softer foods to eat. At age two, Ravioli would read to him, and Rigatoni learned a few words from the picture books and magazines Ravioli brought. His family continued to get bigger as Macaroni was born. Rigatoni learned how to do simple things, like mash food for his sisters, making sure Tortellini didn’t roughhouse Macaroni, and gathering small food; such as nuts and berries. He tried the best he could to help his exhausted three year old brother. At age three, Rigatoni was becoming a lot like his brother. The two were helping their family a lot, since their new sister Fettuccine, was born; and their father was getting sick. Rigatoni made sure Macaroni and Fettuccine stayed away from danger, with the help of Tortellini. At age four, Rigatoni’s mother had her last pup, Linguine. Ravioli had a little time to play with Linguine, but Rigatoni became the nanny for the pups. He became exhausted from taking care of his younger siblings, which were babies, toddlers, or very young pups. He knew his older brother was very concerned about his dad, so he took over taking care of his siblings while Ravioli helped his father. He didn’t want his brother to overwork himself. By age nine, Rigatoni had become a full time nanny. He had to worry about Fettuccine the most, since she was quite adventurous and would sometimes get into trouble. Now that his siblings were older, they were a lot easier to take care of. Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Friendly characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Older Sibling Category:Older Brother Category:Younger Sibling Category:Siblings Category:Brother Category:Brothers Category:Little brother Category:Strays Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First Gen Story Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Teenage pups